until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Eighth Therapy Session/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy from the Eighth Therapy Session at the end of Chapter 8. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. Eight Therapy Session The office Dr. Hill is seen sitting in is now beginning to mold with the snowy forest that The Psycho, (revealed to be Josh) is being dragged through by a Wendigo. Various trees are now seen inside of the office, however, the roof still appears to be intact. Dr. Hill is now sitting with Josh at his desk. Dr. Hill: Oh Joshua... you should have listened to me. Because of your choices people have died. I don't know which is worse, actively triggering events that lead to someone's death, or passive allowing a tragedy to occur. Because you couldn't lift a damned finger to help someone else. Dr. Hill pauses for a moment. '' '''Dr. Hill': Remember last year? Huh? How you left your poor sisters to die? You did nothing to help them! Paralyzed by your own self centered fear while a real threat was closing in. Josh breathes heavily as he lowers his head in guilt. Dr. Hill: No it's all about you Josh, It's always all about you! Josh raises his head as Dr. Hill attempts to hand him a tissue, however, it is blown away by the strong winds. '' '''Dr. Hill': Your game ''has gone terribly wrong. And your friends, like your sisters, have ''deserted you. You are all alone Can you feel how cold your loneliness has become? (If the player did not choose Josh, Chris, or Ashley as their most disliked character:) : Dr. Hill: Why, did you hurt them? : Josh does not respond. : Dr. Hill: Joshua, why did you hurt them?! ''(If the player chose Josh as their disliked character:) : '''Dr. Hill: Now why did hurt them? It is '''''yourself that you despise! You've already admitted as much! (If the player chose Chris as their disliked character:) : Dr. Hill: Why did you hurt them? Chris was your best friend... and yet you despised him THAT much? (If the player chose Ashley as their disliked character:) : Dr. Hill: Why did you hurt them? Ashley did nothing to you... and yet you despised her THAT much? The camera turns to a nervous-looking Josh, and presents the player with two choices to determine how they would like Josh to respond, the two options are, "They hurt me" and "I didn't hurt anyone". (If Josh says '"I didn't hurt anyone") '' : '''Dr. Hill: Oh, but of course you did. They were your friends, you mislead them, you ''lied ''to them. And you put them through a night of genuine horror. (If Josh says '"They hurt me")'' : '''Dr. Hill: They didn't hurt you Joshua. Not intentionally. They made a stupid mistake and a terrible tragedy befell your sisters. They did not intend for that to happen, it just DID. And they were sorry at least until you subjected them to your night of horrific torture. Another duo of choices appear, one says, "It was just a game" and the other says "I'm so sorry". '' ''(If Josh says '"I'm so sorry")'' : '''Dr. Hill: Let's hope it's not too late for atonement. And if your friends, if they still are your friends, can save you from ''something ''even worse than ''death ''itself/this terrible isolation/the depths of darkness. (If Josh says '"It was just a game")'' : '''Dr. Hill: Just a game? But it's/it was a game that has driven you to one of your own deepest fears, Joshua... ::*'Dr. Hill': Isolation. ::*'Dr. Hill': You are now facing something worse than death itself. :: or ::* Dr. Hill: Just a game? I hope for your sake Joshua, that you can find redemption... Josh lowers his head and continues to breathe heavily... ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Therapy Session Transcripts